


A Family tradition

by hazelandglasz



Category: Glee
Genre: Caretaking, F/M, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-06
Updated: 2013-10-06
Packaged: 2017-12-28 14:19:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/992883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelandglasz/pseuds/hazelandglasz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>joejonasfan92 asked you:I have a really good prompt for you! Can you do an fic where Kurt’s mom sings him a lullaby because he can’t sleep, so his mom sings him Don’t Cry For Me Argentina from Evita. thanks!</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Family tradition

Burt doesn’t understand.

For the past weeks, up to Kurt’s second birthday, he has been slowly but surely sleeping better and better.

But ever since his birthday, he has nightmares and screams and cries and it breaks Burt’s heart.

Elizabeth is sitting in the bed, listening to him crying and calling for them and she really tries to listen to her mother’s advice to let Kurt cry until he gives up, but there is something heartbreaking about Kurt’s little cries and snuffles.

Burt tried to calm him - and warm milk worked for a while - but he … He doesn’t know what else to do.

Elizabeth jumps out of the bed when Kurt’s cries turn into pitiful sniffles and whines.

Burt tries to tell her to just calm him and then leave, but he already knows that it’s useless - Liz can’t resist burying her nose in Kurt’s soft hair and breathing his soft baby smell.

When she doesn’t come back after twenty minutes, Burt stands up and goes to look at the situation.

Elizabeth is in front of the window with Kurt in her arms, the moonlight softly glowing around the two of them. Kurt has his little head on Liz’s shoulder, his thumb in his mouth and his nose rubbing against his mother’s collarbone.

Soft, sad noises escape him and Burt smiles softly at the two of them as Elizabeth rubs circles on his back and she starts singing.

_Don’t cry for me Argentina The truth is I never left you All through my wild days, my mad existence I kept my promise Don’t keep your distance_

Burt smiles and Kurt lets out an interrogative noise.

"You like that, little man ?" Elizabeth asks and Kurt snuggles closer into her chest. She lets out a giggle, arranges him in her arms and keeps on singing the song.

_And as for fortune, and as for fame I never invited them in Though it seemed to the world They were all I desired They are illusions …_

——-

"Kurt, I really don’t know what to do," Blaine says, dark circles under his eyes and not waiting a second as Kurt is barely inside the apartment.

He doesn’t even need to ask what is going on - the heartbreaking cries coming from Dan’s room are all he needs to know.

"How long has it been going on ?" he asks, pulling Blaine in for a hug.

"The last three days," Blaine mumbles in his shoulder and Kurt kisses his temple.

"I’ll take care of it - go take a nap, I’ll be in the room in a second," he finally says, pressing his forehead to Blaine’s.

Blaine doesn’t need to be told twice, shuffling his foot on the wooden floor and Kurt can hear the shuffles of their fleece cover - he would bet all that he possesses that he’s going to find a Blaine burrito on their bed when he’s done taking care of their little boy.

When he enters the nursery, Dan is standing in his bed, his plump cheeks covered with tear tracks and his mouth twisted in a pitiful grimace.

"Dada," he cries, holding one hand up toward him and Kurt takes the two steps he needs to get to the bed.

"Hey, little lion," he says softly as he takes the toddler in his arms, "what’s going on ?"

Dan buries his nose in the crook of his nose, his little hand playing with the buttons of his shirt, a continuous babble coming out of his mouth as he sniffles.

Kurt takes an handkerchief from his pocket and wipes the tears from his face. Dan looks up at him, his green eyes filled with tears and a “Muh ?” that Kurt really want to answer.

A long forgotten memory comes back to him and he smiles softly at Dan, trailing his thumb down the slope of his little nose; Dan flutters his eyelashes as he tries to follow his “Dada“‘s finger.

_It won’t be easy, you’ll think it strange When I try to explain how I feel …._


End file.
